


Mais de você.

by takkano



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Conflict, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Algumas pessoas fazem-me sentir tão bem, que, eu acho que deveria existir mais delas... mais delas e mais de mim; e porque não um pouco dos dois?





	1. Longe demais.

**Author's Note:**

> Sei que esse amor é meio absurdo e choca a maioria das pessoas, mas, o ser humano vive em uma realidade à qual não sabemos bem o que é certo ou não. Por isso cada um deve tirar suas propiás conclusões, pois o que é o inferno para uns é o paraíso de outros.
> 
> DMC não é meu, é uma série japonesa de jogos eletrônicos de Hack and slash, criada originalmente por Hideki Kamiya e distribuída pela Capcom; créditos aos seus criadores.

Dante não soube dizer quando começou, porque começou ou mesmo como começou. Mas agora já era tarde. Já não tinha mais o controle sobre os seus sentimentos que o corroíam e o dilacerava a cada dia. O desejo e a necessidade de estar junto era insano, doentio e errado. Mas não importa, pois ele o queria. O desejava mais a cada dia. E temia não poder suportar.

São mais ou menos seis horas da manhã. Agora, Dante já não conseguia mais dormir, pois a cama ao lado se encontrava vazia. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, e o cheiro de xampu invadiu o quarto sem cerimônia. Suas mãos começavam a suar frio, seu coração perdeu o controle de seus batimentos e seus pés, se movem sozinhos até a porta entreaberta do banheiro.

Um homem alto, pele clara, cabelos lisos e platinados e de fisionomia descontraída enxaguava os cabelos sob a água quente. Por um momento, Dante passa a observar seu corpo, que, por sinal é idêntico ao dele; com a musculatura um pouco menos definida, e a pele ligeiramente mais pálida. Dante se perdeu, admirando-o, pois apesar de serem idênticos sempre ficou desejando ter um pedaço a mais dele; só para ele. É como se necessitasse de mais dele meso. Sempre mais.

Só percebe que ainda o observa, quando de repente se depara com um par de belos olhos azuis gelo o olhando intensamente.

— O que quer, irmãozinho? – o homem sob o chuveiro pergunta, com uma voz divertida e com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios finos e rosados.

Ele o observa por algum tempo. Tempo demais. Dante se sente nu diante dele apesar de não ser ele a estar despido naquele momento.. Seu coração passa a bater mais forte ainda. Seu corpo todo se arrepia e se aquece. Uma sensação estranha começa a tomar conta de si. Seus olhos totalmente constrangidos encontram os dele.

— Ah, entendi! – ele sorri meio de canto extremamente corado – Não se preocupe. Vá em frente, pode se aliviar.

“Vai em frente, pode se aliviar”? A frase o deixa estático. Dante baixa seus olhos, encontrando um imenso volume em sua boxer. Deslisa seus longos dedos sobre a visível ereção sentindo um tremor agradável em resposta. Encosta o corpo na parede fria do banheiro enquanto coloca sua intimidade para fora da única peça que usa. Deslisa o indicador pela glande sentindo o líquido viscoso e transparente escorrer dela. Começa a esfregá-la continuamente. Um som meio reprimido escapa de seus lábios.

— Também fiquei com vontade – a voz ao lado sai extremamente pastosa de desejo.

Ao abrir os olhos, se depara com o homem a sua frente; muito excitado.

Logo, ambos começam a se masturbar. Dante envolve todo o seu órgão com uma das mãos, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Mas, seu querido irmãozão é mais ousado. Ele acaricia seu pênis por um tempo, depois senta-se na bancada de mármore próxima ao box. Ele abre as pernas e começa a procurar por algo. Finalmente um de seus dedos encontra o local específico introduzindo-se ali. Um som gutural sai de sua garganta enquanto o dedo começa a se movimentar. Não demora muito até outro dígito juntar-se à brincadeira alargando-o deliciosamente.

Depois de algum tempo ele retira os dedos revelando o quanto está preparado. Ele busca os olhos de Dante enquanto acaricia o orifício totalmente alargado. Aquele olhar parece um convite.

Dante se aproximo timidamente. Segura em suas coxas afastando-as. Seus dedos vão em direção a sua entrada penetrando-o. Ele olha assustado como se não esperasse por algo tão invasivo assim. Porém ele permite que o irmão mais novo continue com as investidas.

Agora, no entanto, ele já não me olha mais nos olhos. Parece muito incomodado com a situação. Situação à qual ele mesmo provocou.

Seu pescoço encontra-se totalmente exposto ao alcance dos lábios de Dante. O mais novo se arrisca e deposito um beijo suave naquela região tão sensível. Ele se encolhe e solta um gemido lânguido de prazer. Dante já não suporta a fuga de seus olhos e o chama:

— Vergil! Vergil! Olhe para mim my brother.

Ele apenas gira um pouco o corpo incomodado sobre a bancada. Então ele passa a mover os quadris em direção aos seus dedos, fazendo assim com que Dante o penetre de forma mais violenta.

— Assim eu não te alcanço my prince. – essas palavras parecem despertá-lo de seus devaneios, pois ele olha por um momento; para a posição em que se encontram.

Dante retira seus dedos de sua entrada, a acariciando por alguns minutos. Seu olhar mira um ponto qualquer do banheiro. Ele está vermelho e muito constrangido. Aquele olhar parece particularmente Lindo, para Dante. Devagar ele se retira de cima de Dante, e o olha confuso. Dante caminho em direção oposta à bancada e se senta no sanitário.

Vergil o olha intrigado.

— Venha my brother – Dante o chama carinhosamente.

O mais novo recebe um olhar tímido e receoso, até mesmo um pouco irritado. Vergil caminha cautelosamente em sua direção parando bem em frente a Dante. Dante abocanha seu membro com muita vontade, sugando-o intensamente. Vergil espalma uma das mãos na parede para se apoiar. Dante sente seu membro se contrair cada vez mais e seu pré-gozo salga sua língua. Aquilo só o deixa mais louco desejo.

— Deixe-me violá-lo my brother, nem que seja por um breve momento.

Nesse instante Vergil parece travar uma difícil batalha interna consigo. Ele olhava para baixo como se procurasse uma resposta para o que fazer.

Dante segura em suas coxas e desliza as mãos sobre elas de baixo para cima. Sem que Vergil esperasse, o mais novo o puxa para baixo, fazendo ele se sentar em seu colo. Dante ri da sua expressão de pânico; “como pode um homem tão frio e cruel ficar vermelho e assustado assim só por causa de sexo?” Dante pensa, enquanto acaricia as costas de Vergil. Ele ameaça se levantar mas Dante o deteve, segurando-o pelos quadris.

— Não se preocupe Verg, eu serei muito gentil com você – e logo passa a beijá-lo em todos os lugares em que seus lábios podem alcançar.

Quase nenhuma palavra é trocada durante esse momento tão íntimo. Na verdade não há a necessidade de palavra alguma. Dante falo pouco, Vergil apenas responde com o olhar, e, quando seus olhos desviam do irmão mais novo, apenas seus corpos se comunicam.

Aos poucos, Dante percebe que Vergil começa a se render a ele. Vergil o abraça, envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços, depositando todo o seu peso sobre o corpo do irmão. Um peso bem-vindo. Suas ereções se tocam e ele começa a respirar sensualmente contra a orelha de Dante. “Ah, mas agora ele pediu”… Dante agarra seus quadris e começa a penetrá-lo. Devagar. Torturante. Vergil serra os olhos impedindo assim que Dante decifre o que ele está sentindo com a invasão.

— Tão apetado! – Dante sussurra, mais para ele mesmo do que para Vergil, porém, o mais velho, se movimenta de uma maneira muito sensual em seu colo. Dante passa a se mover com mais intensidade, enterrando-se em sua carne. Tudo fica mais quente, mais quente e Dante começa a perder a razão.  
O mais novo o segura pelos cabelos desalinhados, que agora cobrem parte do seu rosto, e o puxo para si.

— Eu te amo tanto Verg, de verdade – então Dante o beija. O melhor beijo da sua vida.

Finalmente uma onda de prazer invade todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que a mente de Dante se distancie dele. Correntes elétricas fazem seu corpo se contrair, atirando fortes jatos de sêmen dentro do seu doce irmão. Dante ouve com muita satisfação, o irmão gemer longamente de prazer. Logo seu abdômen é coberto por uma grossa camada de um líquido branco e viscoso. O mais novo fecha os olhos, esperando a respiração voltar ao normal. Só os abre novamente, ao sentir Vergil deixar seu corpo.

Sente frio, e tudo fica gelado. Dante se pergunta de onde vem tanto frio assim até agora, ele fervia de calor. Olha para o homem a sua frente e descobre de onde vem todo aquele frio.

É o olhar gelado de Vergil dizendo que agora, eles foram longe demais.


	2. Frio outra vez.

A água quente volta a aquecer seu corpo, porém Dante sabe que é apenas superficialmente. Por dentro ele ainda sente o gélido olhar de Vergil sobre ele, como se desprezasse a sua existência.

Maldito. Dante não consegue entender; Vergil parecia querer tanto quanto ele, afinal foi ele quem se insinuou primeiro.

Dante desligou o chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha na cintura. Saiu do banheiro e, ao chegar no quarto, se deparou com o irmão já com as calças e as botas, colocando seu colete azul-marinho em frente ao espelho. Dante se sentou em sua cama ficando exatamente de costas para ele. Ali ele apenas observava o belo corpo do irmão, tão bem desenhado que, se não soubesse eram gêmeos, julgaria ser impossível existirem dois deles. "Dois de nós", aquele pensamento passou como um flash na cabeça de Dante.

– O que está olhando, idiota! - Vergil despertou Dante de seus sonhos mais obscenos o olhando irritado através do espelho. Ele se virou como se esperasse alguma resposta além da que havia feito, porém a única coisa que ele encara é o chão.

– Nada! - Dante responde tentando parecer indiferente, voltando a secá-lo com os olhos.

– Ah, quer dizer que agora eu sou nada? Muito estranho vindo de alguém acabou de… - Vergil se cala rapidamente como se algo o impedisse de sequer lembrar do que havia acontecido entre eles a alguns minutos atrás.

– Para alguém que acabou de o quê? De te comer? - o mais novo abre um sorriso cínico e debochado – Qual é Verg, vai bancar o carente agora? O que foi? Será que eu não te “dei” o suficiente, irmãozão? "É agora eu abusei da paciência dele!"

Vergil se irrita e empurra Dante na cama, furioso, sentando-se sobre o seu corpo coberto apenas pela toalha.

– Pois é, isso responde bem! - Dante desliza as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo apertando-o com força desnecessária – Parece mesmo que não foi o suficiente – seu membro já desperto pulsa violentamente sob suas nádegas, e Dante se delicia vendo ele arfar nervoso com o contato.

Vergil aperta um pouco mais a garganta de Dante parecendo realmente irritado com suas gracinhas.

– Cala essa boca, seu imbecil! Esqueceu quem eu sou?

– Quem? Minha vadia?

Dante acaba se arrependendo da piadinha ao sentir o ar faltar em seus pulmões com mais um aperto de Vergil.

– Sou seu irmão, seu verme doente!

– Não me importa quem você seja, desde que eu possa te comer de novo daquele jeito.

Um forte soco o atinge arremessando-o ao chão da cama ao lado. Dante tenta se levantar para devolver o pequeno presente que seu querido irmão havia acabado de dar, porém o que vê o faz voltar novamente ao chão totalmente estático.

Os olhos azuis gelo agora, se derretiam em lágrimas. Sim lágrimas. Aquele belo par de olhos tão frios e totalmente desprovidos de sentimentos, agora se encontram turvos em pranto, e pareciam revelar muita dor; uma dor tão grande que até mesmo Dante, foi capaz de senti-la.

– Então eu sugiro, Dante Sparda, que você mude a sua dieta , e volte a comer lixo na rua. Porque eu não sou parte desse seu cardápio vagabundo.

Vergil faz menção de pegar seu sobretudo azul, porém Dante o segura pelo braço se levantando em seguida, ainda chocado ao ver aquele imenso bloco de gelo se derretendo bem à sua frente.

Vergil puxa o braço quase levando o de Dante junto.

– O que foi Dante? Você só queria “comer” mesmo, então que diferença faz, não é? - e dizendo isso ele pega a yamato e sai ainda aos prantos batendo com força a porta do quarto.

O mais novo fica ali, paralisado com um monte de dúvidas e confusões com as quais agora ele não sabia lidar. Vergil acabara de se comportar como as garotas com quem costumava dormir. Era até submisso como elas… - ah, ainda bem que Vergil não podia ler pensamentos, senão, com certeza, Dante estaria morto agora.

Mesmo assim, Dante não podia apenas ignorá-lo e procurar outra, como costumava fazer. Por que agora existia algo que nunca existiu antes. Algo realmente grande para fazer com que Dante Sparda, se vista apressadamente, pegue seu casaco e saia em baixo de uma chuva infernal, apenas para procurar desesperadamente por alguém que, com certeza, iria chutá-lo como um cachorro sarnento e dizer um monte de merdas, das quais, se fosse outra qualquer ele provavelmente até mesmo arrancaria a cabeça fora.


	3. Seus Mistérios.

Dante procurou por Vergil em todo lugar.

Não era do seu feitio se arrepender de nada do que eu fazia, porém, já começava a se culpar pelas duras palavras que disse ao irmão. Só de pensar em perdê-lo outra vez já era o suficiente para seus olhos umedecerem. “Umedecerem e não derramar lágrimas!”

Dante não o encontrou em lugar nenhum. Decidiu então, voltar para a agência e ligar para Lady. Talvez ela soubesse onde encontrar seu doce irmãozão.

Ao abrir a porta da agência levou um grande susto que foi, rapidamente, substituído por um alívio ainda maior.

Vergil estava sentado em sua cadeira, debruçado sobre a mesa. Era muito nítido o quanto ele havia chorado. Seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado, mas, apesar disso, ele dormia profundamente.

Dante puxou uma outra cadeira e o imitou, também se debruçando sobre a mesa. Seus rostos quase se tocaram e o mais novo, ficou ali olhando para ele tentando se lembrar quando foi que toda essa loucura havia começado, porque era muito óbvio que nada disso teve início depois de toda aquela insanidade em que se entregaram depois de uma masturbação mútua. Não, aquilo foi apenas a manifestação de um sentimento frustrado pela imposição do pudor devido a relação sanguínea que tinham.

Não adiantava Dante ficar agora vasculhando sua mente perturbada, tentando se lembrar de algo, porque ao final de tudo, pelo fato de ter nascido extremamente narcisista, sempre sentiu um amor doentio e uma paixão violenta por Vergil.

Dante se assustou quando encontrou os orbes azuis o encarando, porém, continuou a olhá-lo com a mesma intensidade de antes.

Vergil ergueu um pouco o rosto, e Dante se inclinou para poder capturar os lábios de Vergil com muita sensualidade. O mais velho nem ao menos protestou ou se afastou, apenas se entregou àquele beijo tão necessitado e proibido.

Dante deixou seus lábios ainda o olhando com muito desejo. Sua expressão era, no mínimo, muito tentadora, e seu olhar parecia nublado de prazer com aquele toque.

— Por que faz isso comigo Vergil? Por que me tenta desta forma e depois some assim do nada?

Vegil pareceu fazer muito esforço para falar.

— Você é doente Dante! Não tem noção do que está fazendo, temos o mesmo sexo, o mesmo sangue, isso é tão errado seu idiota!

Dante acabou sorrindo pelo “idiota”. Tá tudo bem, ele até sabia que era uma ofensa, mas, qualquer palavra vinda do irmão agora, o fazia sorrir feito uma criança.

— Mesmo sexo? Mesmo sangue? Desde quando se preocupa com coisas tão humanas assim Vergil?

— Não ligo para nenhum tipo de julgamento humano, mas o fato é que eu estou aqui agora, no mundinho deles, e, me parece que essa nossa relação não é vista com bons olhos entre eles. E não somos humanos Dante, não sabe o que pode acontecer se continuarmos com toda essa loucura.

— Sim eu sei Vergil. Mas agora já é tarde!

— O que você acha que sabe idiota! - Vergil pareceu mais nervoso que o normal, e fez um gesto estranho ao se levantar assustado. Dante apenas ignorou isso e o puxou de volta para ele.

— É que eu acabei de me apaixonar perdidamente por você - Dante beijou seu pescoço, sentindo o irmão relaxar um pouco – mas isso é tão natural que acontece até mesmo entre os humanos.

Dante segurou segurou os cabelos que eram exatamente iguais aos seus, até mesmo no comprimento, - apesar de Vergil manter o mesmo penteado de do pai; cabelos penteados para trás e a franja bem arrepiada e rebelde. Inclinou seu pescoço até que pudesse beijar ali com facilidade. Provavelmente fez um ótimo trabalho, pois não demorou nem mesmo um minuto e Vergil mal continha seus gemidos; longos e manhosos. Era tão estranho vê-lo daquela forma. Tão passivo, tão entregue. Vergil sempre foi rígido e dominador. “É estranho como pode o amor transformar uma pessoa tão fria como ele em um vulcão prestes a explodir de desejos”, Dante ficou muito feliz que isso fosse realmente possível.

Não demorou muito e Dante já estava sobre ele, completamente dentro de seu corpo que a essa altura, já estava despido e muito suado. Era tão tentador vê-lo ali, naquela mesa, suas unhas fincadas na madeira tentando de alguma forma conter os desejos de seu corpo.

E ali estava Vergil, o olhando, daquela forma tão felina a qual nenhuma mulher jamais conseguiria imitar. Dante o beijou até senti-lo molhar a mão com a qual eu o masturbava. Seu corpo se contraiu tanto que foi impossível que Dante se segurasse. Se desmanchou dentro dele logo em seguida.

Saiu de cima de Vergil para que ele pudesse se levantar. Viu seu líquido escorrer para fora, entre suas pernas, espalhando-se por toda a mesa. “Ah, esse era o único local que eu conseguia me concentrar, agora será impossível com essa cena presa na minha mente; Dante não pode deixar de pensar o quanto seria difícil se concentrar no trabalho dali para frente.

Vergil vestiu apenas seu sobretudo azul e subiu a escada até o quarto o olhando intensamente antes de fechar a porta.

Dentro do quarto, Dante não pude ver Vergil parado em frente ao espelho, repetindo novamente o gesto de poucos minutos atrás, que, mais tarde, traria muitos problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, agora acho que já ficou bem claro o que vem a seguir, né?


	4. E agora?

No outro dia bem cedo, Dante acordou e não encontrou o irmão dormindo ao seu lado como era de costume. Bem, costume de a alguns três dias pelo menos.

Torceu o nariz irritado e foi e foi se arrumar para mais um dia cansativo de trabalho. Bem, ao menos agora ele tinha Vergil, e além do mais velho ser “útil em casa”, talvez ele fosse mais prestativo também nas tarefas extras de Dante; caçar demônios. Isso! Pediria ajuda ao irmão, afinal Vergil jamais negaria uma boa matança que aliás, era sua atividade favorita.

Desceu as escadas e sentiu um maravilhoso cheiro de café vindo da cozinha.

Em uma bancada de mármore ao centro do cômodo, havia uma xícara, uma garrafa de café e um recipiente com alguns pães de queijo bem quentinhos.

— Eh… talvez não seja tão ruim assim ter alguém com dotes femininos em casa.

— Não vou usar aquela sainha de pregas igual à da My Lady, seu tarado idiota!

Dante quase derrubou todo o café quente em cima de si. Não havia notado o irmão ali emburrado no sofá da sala.

— Ah, oi Verg!

Dante se jogou ao lado do irmão quase derrubando café nele também, o que fez o mais velho ranger perigosamente os dentes.

— Calma Verg, perai… - Dante colocou a xícara em cima de uma pequena mesa ao centro e puxou o queixo do irmão beijando-o de forma romântica – Nossa Verg, como você consegue corar com um beijinho tão simples assim? Quem te viu, quem te vê!

Vergil queria matá-lo. Não literalmente, mas Dante com certeza era um porre, e o pior é que ele conseguia ser assim quase o tempo todo. Não era de se admirar que o idiota estivesse sozinho até hoje.

A porta da agência se abriu e uma morena com olhos de coloração diferentes entrou farejando pelo local.

— Que coisa! – disse a moça encenando um drama – não sei o que me choca mais, ver os dois irmãos pervertidos namorando no sofá como se fossem casados, ou esse cheiro de café da manhã vindo da cozinha.

Vergil se levantou, foi até a cozinha, serviu um pouco de café em outra xícara, pegou os pães de queijo e os levou até a morena.

— Fique à vontade My Lady, Dante acabou com o meu apetite.

— Oh, mesmo? Então vou comer tudo – a morena pegou o café e a vasilha sentando-se onde Vergil estava a pouco – Sabe Vergil, você não gostaria de viver aqui com o Dante; ele é um porco, insensível, grosso e mulherengo.

Lady olhou para Dante que estava ao seu lado com cara de poucos amigos.

— Ah, não se ofenda, Dante.

— Oh, não que isso My Lady – o sarcasmo na voz de Dante era muito evidente. Lady sorriu cínica. Constranger Dante, ainda mais na frente do irmão o qual ele amava tanto era realmente prazeroso.

— Bem o fato é que… eu somente vim até aqui suportar Vossas Majestades para pedir ajuda contra um dos servos de Mundus.

— Ah, demorou My Lady, estávamos loucos para bater em alguém, né Verg? –

Dante pulou do sofá puxando Vergil pela mão. O problema é que o outro travou, se recusando a levantar.

Lady e Dante se surpreenderam com a atitude de Vergil. O rapaz sustentava um semblante aflito, triste e mantinha a cabeça baixa. Em nada lembrava o homem raivoso e frio que todos conheciam.

— Vergil que merda tá acontecendo com você? Estamos falando de Mundus, lembra? O cara que matou o seu pai, a sua mãe e que agora quer acabar com você e com o seu irmão. Se não fizer nada tem noção do que ainda pode perder? Sua família seu idiota! Tem que se arriscar para proteger aqueles que ama.

— Está enganada My Lady! – sua voz parecia firme agora – Justamente se eu entrar nessa guerra é que posso perder o que realmente me restou; talvez a única pessoa que posso dizer que realmente estará comigo.  
Vergil se encolheu no sofá como se tentasse proteger algo. Ele não parecia se sentir bem.

Lady pegou Dante pelo colarinho.

— Que merda Dante! O que você fez com ele? Transformou seu irmão em uma donzela medrosa?

— Qual é Lady, eu não fiz nada com ele. Nada para deixá-lo assim.

— Não é verdade seu burro! É justamente por algo que você fez que eu estou assim agora, de mãos atadas.

— Mas que bagunça é essa aqui? Cambada de crianças!

Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e muito bonita entrou na agência Devil May Cry.

— Não foi nada Thirst, é só a My Lady com ciúmes de mim; e implicando com o Vergil.

— Não estou nem ai para você seu pateta! O problema aqui é o Vergil que desde que começou a ficar “mais próximo” do Dante, tem agido de forma estranha.

Thirst foi até Vergil e sentou se ao seu lado colocando uma das mãos em sua testa. Vergil se sentiu acuado. Ele sabia que a loira, assim como ele e Dante, não era humana; e isso só pioraria se ela também fosse esperta.

— Não está com febre, mas… definitivamente seu corpo está mais quente que o normal. É uma sensação estranha.

De repente a expressão da loira mudou de impassível para um certo pânico. Ela moveu-se mais para a frente do corpo de Vergil tapando propositalmente a visão de Lady e Dante. Desceu discretamente a mão pelo abdômen de Vergil pressionando ali.

Então tudo fez sentido.

Thirst olhou chocada e penalizada para Vergil que parecia carregar uma angústia pior que a ira de Mundus. Ela viu lágrimas se formando nos olhos do mais velho; Vergil não suportaria ser exposto ali na frente de todos daquela forma.

A loira se levantou calmamente.

— Ele está bem por enquanto, só precisa descansar um pouco.

— Por quê? Ele está doente ou algo assim? – perguntou Dante fazendo menção de pegar o irmão no colo, sendo empurrado em seguida por ele.

— Eu sei andar, imbecil! Não vai me pegar no colo na frente de duas mulheres.

— Viu só Thirst, ele está bem. Continua sendo o mesmo cretino de sempre.

— Droga Dante apenas ajude ele a subir as escadas – bufou a loira já perdendo a paciência com toda aquela criancice dos dois.

Dante colocou a mão nos ombros do irmão o conduzindo até o quarto deixando as duas mulheres na sala.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Dante fechou a porta e passou a olhar de forma inquisidora para o irmão.

— O que foi? – Vergil parecia irritado e nervoso.

— Vergil! Quer me dizer o que está havendo com você?

— Não! – foi a única resposta de Vergil o que fez Dante avançar furioso contra o outro o prensando na parede.

— Calma Dante, cuidado assim você vai me machucar.

Dante o olhou confuso.

— Ah? O que foi isso? Desde quando se importa em se machucar, principalmente pelas minhas mãos?

Vergil tinha de achar uma saída para aquela situação. Já estava começando a ficar perigoso ter que dar as respostas a Dante.

Vergil então abriu de maneira sedutora o colete. Pegou ambas as mãos de Dante e as deslisou sobre seu peito sentindo o irmão tremer de excitação.

— Desde que descobri que prefiro isto – e roubou os lábios do mais novo em um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo, o qual foi prontamente correspondido.

Depois que o beijo se desfez Dante o olhou nos olhos e lambeu um de seus dedos fazendo o mais velho gemer.

— Você não presta Verg! – o outro apenas gemeu longamente.

— Humm… eu sei Dan, e que tal você repetir isso em outro lugar?

Dante sorriu triunfante, e Vergil agradeceu o fato de que quando se tratava de sexo, todo o resto se dissipava na mente do irmão caçula.


	5. Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

— Lady! – uma bela moça de longos cabelos ruivos vinha correndo em direção a garota de olhos monocromáticos.

My Lady parou e esperou a moça se aproximar. Era Suzye, a filha do prefeito. Lady já sabia do que se tratava; Dante. A moça tinha uma grande queda pelo caçador. Nada muito romântico ou cheio de expectativas; “só um lance físico muito bom”, dizia ela.

— Lady! Oi, tudo bem? E ai queria ver como vão as coisas. - ela tentou parecer inocente.

— Oi Suzye! Tá tudo bem com o Dante… ah, e é claro, comigo também, não se preocupe. – Lady respondeu rápido, meio irônica demais para ser exata, mas ela precisava realmente se livrar da moça antes que ela fizesse as perguntas certas na hora errada.

Mas antes que Lady pudesse novamente seguir seu caminho, a moça se colocou na frente impedindo-a de prosseguir.

— Ah, pois é Dante… sabe que eu ia justamente falar sobre ele?

— Sério? – era óbvio que Lady estava sendo sarcástica uma vez que o único assunto da moça era sempre Dante Sparda.

— É que ele meio que me dispensou essa manhã sabe, e ainda por cima deu a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo, e sem sentido é obvio.

— Como assim a desculpa mais esfarrapada do mundo? – Lady não questionou o fora, pois ela já sabia que Dante estava em um relacionamento totalmente ferrado com uma “certa pessoa”; mas desculpa esfarrapada? Não. Dante era sempre curto e grosso… bem talvez só grosso; ela tentou não pensar nisso.

— Bem eu o convidei para sair e ele me disse que seria impossível voltarmos a sair de novo. Perguntei o motivo e ele me disse que estava em relacionamento sério, me disse que essa pessoa era a coisa mais importante que havia restado em sua vida. E que ele nunca mais queria perdê-la de novo.

— E dai? O que tem de esfarrapada nessa resposta?

— Fala sério Lady! – a moça meio que riu da própria linha de raciocínio – Bem para começar não dá nem para imaginar Dante Sparda em um relacionamento sério.

Nisso My Lady tinha que entender a dúvida da moça. Nem ela mesma entendia como Vergil conseguia satisfazer aquele poço de luxúria e depravação. “O que será que ele faz para manter Dante satisfeito?” A moça corou só de imaginar a hipótese mais inocente possível.

— Bem continuando então… - Suzye ignorou quando Lady ficou da cor de um tomate – Desde quando ele tem uma pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Achei que essa única pessoa fosse seu irmão gêmeo aquele como era mesmo o nome dele…?

Novamente Lady travou. Realmente para Dante a única pessoa com quem sempre se importou de verdade era Vergil. Provavelmente isso até Suzye sabia pois ela conhecia toda a história dos Sparda, já que a moça era uma historiadora de primeira e tinha muito conhecimento sobre o mundo dos demônios. Além é claro de consolar Dante toda vez que este lutava com o irmão.

— Vergil! – Lady pulou de susto ao ouvir o nome do Sparda mais velho. – Bem mas esse irmão dele provavelmente se foi, se é que dá para dizer quantas vezes ele já se foi, não é mesmo? Mesmo assim, ele relacionou essa tal pessoa ao seu possível relacionamento sério e vamos ser racionais, Dante não poderia estar falando do próprio irmão, certo?

Ficou claro que a pergunta da moça foi retórica. “É claro que não seria o Vergil, apenas.” Existia sim alguém mais importante para Dante naquele momento; o problema é que nem mesmo ele sabia disso ainda.

— E tipo, a quanto tempo ele deve estar com essa pessoa? Eu conheço essa garota? Você conhece, Lady?

“Vou conhecer daqui uns sete meses.” pensou Lady.

— Sei lá pode até ser coisa da minha cabeça que não anda muito boa, mas… tudo isso me soou tão estranho. Você não acha, My Lady?

Ok. Aquilo já era demais. Lady também não sabia mais o que pensar sobre tudo isso. Thirsh havia contado tudo a My Lady. Acreditar que Dante havia corrompido o próprio irmão não era assim tão perturbador, pois Dante era muito narcisista e tinha uma obsessão enorme pelo gêmeo mais velho. E Vergil? Este não devia nem saber que tudo aquilo era errado no mundo dos humanos, ou se sabia não dava a mínima para isso.

O fato é que a morena tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Algo que despistasse Suzye pelo menos por um tempo até Dante poder cuidar dos seus próprios problemas sem colocar os outros naquela situação bizarra.

A moça reparou que Lady carregava uma sacola com as inscrições Sweet Baby.

— Que sacola é esta? Não é daquela loja de artigos para bebês? Lady não me diga que…

— É meu! – Lady soltou sem pensar. – Bem eu não sei o que dizer sobre o Dante, sabe. Eu estou meio por fora dos assuntos particulares dele. É sério, tenho que ir agora. - e dizendo isso deixou a moça com cara de desconfiada para trás acenando minimamente a ela.

Droga não dava mais para suportar aquela situação. Dante sempre fazia merda. Abrira o portal da torre para procurar pelo irmão, e acabou libertando uma criatura de Mundus que agora teriam que caçar. Resolveu assim do nada começar a ter um relacionamento nada comum com o mais velho, e ainda por cima, “com certeza”, pensou Lady e sua mente perturbada de novo, tinha aquele “pequenino” problema que ambos arranjaram para lidar. E de brinde, como se já não bastasse, a lunática da filha do prefeito achando que ela era o anjo da guarda de Dante Sparda. Realmente tinha motivos para estar pensando “coisas que não devia”.

Quando chegou a loja a moça viu Vergil sentado no sofá da sala assistindo a TV. Ela apenas colocou a sacola de papel em cima de uma mesa e foi a cozinha.

— Vergil comprei algo para você.

— Sério? Dando presentes para o meu irmão agora Lady? Isso é muito suspeito!

Lady gelou. Não sabia que era Dante quem estava ali. Ela nem reparou, porque Dante tinha acabado de sair do banho e seu cabelo estava arrepiado como os de Vergil.

Dante viu a sacola em cima da mesinha e a pegou. Lady tentou, em vão, tomar das mãos dele; sem sucesso.

O problema é que na briga o pequeno macacão de bebe caiu no chão.

Dante fez uma careta.

Vergil chegou junto com Thirsh bem na hora das caras de pânico dos dois. Lady e Dante se encaravam. Quando perceberam a presença de Vergil ali, os dois olharam para ele.

Vergil ficou pálido ao ver a peça no chão.


	6. Isso machuca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não dá para saber o que é pior para o Dante; a dúvida ou a certeza!! T-T

Naquele momento, a sala da agência Devil May Cry se tornou o palco de um espetáculo de máscaras. Todos ali, exceto Dante - que parecia apenas vestir uma leve suspeita – estavam tentando transparecer indiferença ou serenidade com o ocorrido. Mesmo assim, a tensão era quase palpável.

O mais novo abaixou-se e pegou, delicadamente, a pequena peça nas mãos. Ficou olhando para ela como se esta pudesse, a qualquer momento, explicar o que diabos estava havendo ali.

Dante caminhou até Vergil e parou bem em frente ao irmão. Lady e Thist se entreolharam apreensivas, porém Vergil continuou sustentando a sua costumeira expressão de frieza e indiferença.

Dante apoiou a peça nos ombros de Vergil como se estivesse medindo-a nele. Dante riu zombeteiro.

Vergil revirou os olhos de forma exausta. É lógico que o idiota do seu irmãozinho só sabia brincar e nunca levaria nada a sério, e isso o incluía.

— Olha irmãozão,tudo bem que mesmo você sendo mais velho, você é menor mas, não acha que exagerou no tamanho não? Não acha My Lady?

Lady apenas mostrou os dentes de forma medonha tentando simular um sorriso, que para Vergil apenas conseguiu assustá-los.

— Idiota! Isso não é meu.

— Hum, verdade Verg, eu notei que você vem engordando muito ultimamente. - Dante riu da cara de pânico de Vergil. – Calma maninho, ainda te amo.

— É normal seu burro eu parei de lutar já faz um bom tempo, sua anta!

— Bem então talvez eu tenha feito da forma errada…

Então de repente Dante deslisou o macacão até parar sobre a barriga de Vergil.

Vergil quase desabou de choque, porém tentou se manter impassível, torcendo para que Dante, como sempre, estivesse apenas zombando de tudo. Mas Dante fez uma expressão chateada, como se tivesse se arrependido da brincadeira e jogou a peça para que Vergil a segurasse.

— Isso é ridículo, joga essa droga fora… ninguém merece. Vou tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça, já vi muita merda hoje - e dizendo isso subiu as escadas sumindo no corredor.

Vergil ficou olhando para a peça desgostoso e muito triste. Jogou-a no sofá e imitou Dante, subindo as escadas lentamente contendo a vontade de se jogar delas e acabar com tudo isso.

Vergil terminou de subir as escadas desnorteado. Então fora tudo exatamente como havia imaginado. Dante nunca aceitaria aquela criança, e consequentemente, também o rejeitaria e o consideraria uma aberração.

Entrou no quarto que passara dividir com o irmão desde que voltou do inferno. Parou em frente a janela e ficou ali observando a chuva bater violenta contra a superfície escura que refletia o anoitecer.

Escuro. Era assim que enxergava tudo agora. Parecia não haver aquela luz no fim do túnel afinal.

Um imenso lampejo de luz cortou o céu lá for a. Então Vergil pode ver o reflexo de My Lady parada atrás de si com o pequeno macacão nas mãos.. Ela, apesar de tudo, tentava ( o que era bem evidente) sorrir naturalmente. A garota se aproximou cautelosa, sabia que Vergil estava despedaçado com aquela atitude mesquinha do irmão.

— Isso ainda é seu, sabia? - a morena estendeu a peça apesar de Vergil ainda lhe dar as costas.

— É, mas talvez não devesse ser… não sei mais se quero. - Vergil respondeu melancólico, ficando evidente a dor em cada letra pronunciada.

— Pare com isso Vergil!! - repentinamente Lady ficou muito nervosa. – Não seja egoísta e cruel como o Dante foi com você agora a pouco. - Lady apertou a pequena peça de roupa nas mãos como se o abraçasse – Ele não tem culpa de ter sido gerado por dois completos idiotas. Mary apertou ainda mais a peça. – Por favor Vergil… não faça ele sofrer, não desista dele… você é tudo o que ele tem agora, Vergil.

A garota observou pelo reflexo escurecido da janela Vergil se desarmando. As lágrimas já eram visíveis em seus olhos que costumavam ser sempre tão gélidos e vazios. Lady se aproximou ainda mais do homem a sua frente surpreendendo-o com um intenso e caloroso abraço.

Vergil sentiu as gotas quentes molharem o tecido escuro de seu colete.

Ainda aos prantos, Lady tocou timidamente o abdômen de Vergil que agora já começava a apresentar um pouco mais de volume. Foi um toque carinhoso mas muito breve, apesar de sua atual situação ela sabia que o único que conseguia tocá-lo tão intimamente desta forma era Dante.

— Vou cuidar de vocês, eu juro… como se fossem da minha família, como se fossem meus!

Aquilo surpreendeu Vergil de certa forma. A garota sempre adorava implicar com ele e vivia dando sermões em Dante por tê-lo aceito assim tão fácil de volta. E agora ali estava ela abraçando-o como se o simples fato de soltá-lo pudesse matá-lo. Vergil sorriu e acabou segurando as mãos de My Lady sob as suas em um gesto de agradecimento à garota.

Mais um lampejo cortou a noite, e totalmente distraídos em suas dores, ninguém viu que naquele momento, mais um reflexo fazia parte daquela cena tão linda pintada na moldura da janela escura.


	7. Injusto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando você deixa alguém se alimentar da dúvida , qualquer passo em falso, é um sinal de perigo.

Ainda chovia muito quando Dante finalmente havia se cansado de caminhar em círculos pela sala da Devil May Cry. Saiu sentando-se sob a fachada mal iluminada da agência.

Fechou os olhos, mas logo se amaldiçoou pelo ato.

A imagem de My Lady abraçando seu irmão fazia um nó se formar em suas entranhas. Respirou fundo. Porque diabos aquilo o atormentava tanto? Talvez fosse somente coisa de momento, um gesto de amizade apenas.

“Se eles realmente fossem amigos.”

Aquela maldita vozinha sempre aparecia nas horas erradas. Mas era verdade. Lady e Vergil jamais foram amigos. A morena sempre implicava com o mais velho, fazendo questão de esfregar na cara de Dante, o quanto o irmão era indigno de compaixão e confiança.

“Pois é, hipótese do gesto de amizade descartada.”

Bem, então não tinha outro argumento, tudo o que restava agora, era ter que admitir que My Lady era uma mulher muito atraente, e que a maldita acabou seduzindo seu pobre e inocente irmão. Ele mesmo já havia dado em cima da garota um milhão de vezes.

“É mas, isso foi antes de vocês se entregarem um ao outro naquela vez.”

Novamente a voz soou em sua mente. Sempre tão direta. Sempre tão cruel. Porque a verdade era cruel. E realmente, depois daquela noite em que teve o irmão pela primeira vez, todos os seus outros possíveis objetos de desejo dissiparam-se em sua mente, restando lugar apenas para Vergil. Então seu irmão não deveria se sentir da mesma forma? Esse sentimento não deveria ser recíproco?

“E quanto a My Lady?”

Era evidente que o repentino afeto da moça por Vergil incomodava e muito Dante. Bem, talvez não fosse tão repentino assim, pois já fazia uns três meses que a morena vinha sendo mais amável com o mais velho.

A garota sempre insistia para que ele ficasse com sua sobremesa. Perguntava se ele estava com sede, se ainda tinha fome, se estava com sono e se queria descansar, se estava triste, se queria conversar ou caminhar um pouco. Se preocupava até mesmo com as roupas de Vergil.

— “Está confortável Vergil?” “Não está te apertando Vergil”? “Quer uma saia de pregas minha emprestada Vergil?” – Dante riu sozinho da sua bela e maldosa imitação de My Lady paparicando seu irmão.

— Pobre criatura! Agora ainda por cima fala sozinho, é de dar pena mesmo! – My Lady assustou Dante que quase caiu feito um idiota para trás.

— My Lady… – Dante fez sua melhor cara de desgosto e desdem para a moça. Reparou também que seus cabelos estavam úmidos, mas não era da chuva. Um peso caiu em seu estômago como se o afundasse. – Vai nos dar a honra de sua ausência … ops… quero dizer, vai sair?

A garota o olhou insatisfeita com o comentário.

— Sim, não há mais nada para mim fazer aqui, hoje. – a morena jogou uma capa enorme sobre os ombros – Vou trabalhar.

— Bem então vai pela sombra, My Lady. – dante lhe lançou um sorrisinho medonho, mas que a garota ignorou mostrando-lhe a língua.

Dante apenas riu da idiotice da moça e esperou que ela se afastasse o suficiente para sumir de vista. Se levantou e entrou. Subiu lentamente as escadas, não queria acordar Vergil aquela hora; pelo menos não desse jeito, pensou já se animando enquanto aumentava o passo.

Devagar abriu a porta do quarto, mas ao contrário do que pensava, Vergil estava acordado. O mais velho secava os cabelos com uma toalha. Parecia ter acabado de sair do banho, e pior ainda, parecia muito calmo e até mesmo satisfeito.

Novamente a imagem dos dois abraçados em frente a janela surgiu na cabeça de Dante. No mesmo momento, seus olhos merejaram, mas não sabia se era de tristeza ou de raiva. Lembrou-se também dos cabelos molhados de My Lady. Então era isso. Estava sendo feito de idiota.

Sem pensar em mais nada, a não ser na traição do irmão, Dante aproximou-se de Vergil ficando frente a frente com o mais velho. Vergil se assustou com o silêncio do outro, geralmente Dante o teria abraçado por trás e diria coisas que faria até mesmo um tomate ficar vermelho. Porém, ali estava ele, inerte, com o olhar duro e os olhos brilhando de um forma que nem Vergil poderia decifrar. Largou a toalha em um canto qualquer e fez menção de tocar em Dante, mas teve o pulso preso pelo outro impedindo-o de continuar com o toque.

— Pare com isso Vergil, não precisa mais fingir. - Dante foi seco em cada letra.

O mais velho sentiu o peito arder, e um bolo fechou sua garganta impedindo-o de falar.

— Só agora eu percebi Vergil, como pode me fazer de idiota? Por que logo eu Vergil? Achei que de todas as pessoas, eu fosse, pelo menos, o primeiro a saber.

— Dante… - a voz saiu embargada pelo choro, o mais velho sabia que um dia teria que lidar com este momento e encarar o irmão; só não esperava que fosse tão rápido. – Como… eu, como voc…

— Como eu soube? A qual é né Vergil, tá na cara. - Dante resolveu jogar um verde, só para garantir, sabia que o irmão ultimamente não estava lidando muito bem com a pressão. – Eu já desconfiava, mais a Lady foi direta.

Então era assim. Lady contava para Dante e o deixava sozinho com a fúria do outro sobre ele. Com certeza não seria uma boa escolha para deixar ele mesmo contar como haviam combinado? Mas agora era tarde e precisava pelo menos fazer Dante ficar calmo e ouvi-lo.

— Dante eu não fiz de propósito, você deveria saber que isso poderia acontecer, nós nem mesmo somos humanos e …

Dante calou o outro dando um soco no espelho, fazendo seus reflexos estilhaçarem-se.

— Cale a boca Vergil! - Dante não se conteve e desferiu um forte soco na face do outro que acabou indo ao chão com o lábio inferior sangrando muito. – Eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz, eu não quero mais ver a sua cara, eu quero apenas esquecer que você existe. A única coisa que eu sinto por você agora é nojo Vergil, eu tenho nojo de você.

Dante apenas se retirou novamente deixando o mais velho ali sentado, abraçando os joelhos e chorando, por terem sido desprezados daquela forma tão cruel por alguém que um dia, ele esperou ser a pessoa que mais os amaria.


	8. Na hora errada, no lugar errado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Lady bem que tenta ajudar, mas o problema é que no final acaba sempre fazendo o contrário.   
> Só para explicar essa superproteção da Lady em relação ao Vergil.

Dante só voltou à agência no outro dia bem cedo. Apesar da claridade diurna, encontrou o local em completa penumbra.

Todos os dias, era Vergil quem acordava cedo e saia abrindo todas as janelas. Dante às vezes, até brincava dizendo que, apesar de My Lady insistir que o irmão era do mal, era ele quem trazia luz ao lugar.

Subiu as escadas devagar, tentando inutilmente adiar a chegada em seu quarto. Quando finalmente alcançou a porta a abriu. O local estava vazio e um pouco escuro, sendo que um pequeno feixe de luz adentrava a janela, e a única coisa que ainda brilhava ali eram os cacos de um espelho estilhaçado no chão. Sabia que depois do que fez o irmão acabaria o deixando novamente. Vergil andava muito sentimental e isso vinha o incomodando muito. Talvez tivesse exagerado com o ciúme, afinal My Lady era uma grande amiga e tudo o que precisava fazer era falar com ela, antes de sair por ai culpando todo mundo; principalmente Vergil.

****

Já do outro lado da cidade, Vergil caminhava melancólico pelos corredores vazios de sua nova morada.

A casa era imensa. Pelo lado de fora, um pequeno castelo, e dentro lembrava uma catedral. Os cômodos, como quase tudo naquele lugar, pareciam extremamente escuros e gelados.

O lugar pertencia ao pai de My Lady, que acabou concordando em ter Vergil e a criança como moradores. Vergil ficou irritado ao serem chamados de novos moradores; ele preferia o termo hóspedes.

— Pare de andar assim, vai acabar vomitando de novo. - Vergil nem deu atenção a moça que seguia seus movimentos de perto.

O albino só parou a sua “caminhada” quando a moça entrou em sua frente obstruindo sua passagem.

— Estou entediado! - o homem se sentou no chão muito irritado parecendo uma criança fazendo birra.

— Vai dormir então, é bem melhor que ficar ai andando sem rumo.

— Não estou com sono… vai buscar um livro para mim!

— Comé que é? - Lady lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

— O que, não ouviu? Eu disse que quero ler um livro.

— Ah, mas é muito atrevido mesmo! - Lady ficou ali encarando o albino esperando que ele dissesse que estava brincando; o que provavelmente não aconteceria. – Tudo bem então, que livro você quer?

— Qualquer um que demore bastante para ser encontrado. - Vergil apenas sorriu satisfeito vendo a moça torcer o nariz irritada.

A morena continuou olhando para Vergil como se não acreditasse que realmente tinha recebido uma ordem daquela criatura. Suspirou derrotada e começou a descer as escadas para buscar o que Vergil queria.

— Maldito! Se não estivesse carregando essa criança eu… eu… - toda aquela fúria de Lady foi perdendo espaço para uma sensação estranha, que há muito tempo tentava reprimir. – Eu… eu talvez tivesse uma chance…

Então era isso. Finalmente colocou para fora. Estava completamente apaixonada pelo mais velho dos Sparda.

Não, aquilo não podia ser real. Ele era uma pessoa desprezível, orgulhoso, cruel; nem mesmo era humano aquela criatura. Talvez fosse por causa da situação delicada em que ele se encontrava agora. Não, também não era isso. Já tinha sido egoísta o suficiente para imaginar se não seria mais fácil se aproximar de Vergil se a criança não existisse. Pensando bem, a única razão para aquele monstro parecer humano agora, era justamente por causa do bebê; ou o sentimento que tinha por Dante.

Provavelmente, era mesmo pelo irmão que Vergil se manteve calmo até agora, pois por mais triste que fosse admitir isso, tanto ela quanto Thirst, e até mesmo Vergil, sabiam que o mais velho só mantinha aquela criança consigo por Dante. Na verdade ele não dava a mínima para a existência do bebê, mas apesar de Dante não ter ideia da situação de Vergil, todos sabiam que Dante nunca aceitaria que Vergil descartasse um filho deles. Dante não era um monstro como o irmão, ele era bem mais humano.

Assim que chegou a biblioteca que ficava ao lado do salão principal, Lady agarrou um livro qualquer e voltou correndo de volta ao terceiro andar onde Vergil estava. De forma alguma daria o “gostinho” de sua ausência como o outro queria.

— Aqui está o livro seu folga… - My Lady se calou imediatamente ao ver que Vergil dormia ali mesmo sentado no chão. – Mas que droga, eu disse para você ir dormir.

Ela se aproximou do albino e se abaixou na intenção de acordá-lo.

Vergil tinha um semblante muito angelical quando dormia. Parecia tão tranquilo e inofensivo, que acabou arrancando um grande sorriso de My Lady sem que nem ela mesma notasse isso. A garota levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Vergil e o acariciou por um tempo até que não resistiu e uniu seus lábios aos dele.

Quando ela se atreveu a abrir os olhos levou um grande susto ao ver os olhos azuis gelo abertos. Lady se afastou devagar. Os olhos estavam assustados e haviam lágrimas neles. Lady ficou em pânico. Não esperava realmente que fosse correspondida, mas ver Vergil naquele estado a deixou magoada.

— Vergil, o que foi… droga fale alguma coisa!

— Da… Dante!

A moça sentiu um terrível frio no estômago, e a sensação só piorou quando se virou dando de cara com Dante, parado ali ao pé da escada com o mesmo olhar de Vergil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vixi, uma vez até vai... mas duas? Nem o Dante que é bobo.


	9. Impulso!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É realmente... o Dante não aguentou! T-T...

My Lady se levantou com uma velocidade incrível e muito assustada. A moça sabia que tinha acabado de destruir provavelmente a última chance que Vergil tinha com o irmão. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada demais, não pelo beijo ou por atormentar todo aquele amor doentio deles; mas sim por sentir novamente que assim talvez pudesse ter alguma chance de verdade com o mais velho.

— Cara fala sério… - Dante ria, mas era óbvio seu desespero. - Como eu sou idiota!

— Dante espera! - Vergil se levantou indo em direção ao irmão.

— CALA A BOCA VERGIL! - Dante gritou furioso se voltando para o mais velho. – Quer saber de uma coisa, eu estou de saco cheio de ficar sempre correndo atrás de você como se eu fosse o culpado de tudo. E quer saber por quê… PORQUE EU NÃO SOU! - Dante se virou encarando My Lady. – Sabe Lady, eu nem sei mais o que é pior: você me trair ou o Vergil. Acho que é você mesmo, porque com o Vergil eu já deveria estar acostumado. Por que Lady, por quê? Você sempre odiou ele; meu Deus o que está acontecendo aqui? - agora Dante parecia falar com ele mesmo.

Um forte soco arremessou o mais novo dos Sparda longe fazendo seu corpo se chocar contra a parede. Vergil veio em sua direção furioso e o agarrou pelo colarinho. Um outro soco e o nariz de Dante começou a sangrar.

— Quer bancar a vítima? Ótimo, então vou deixar você caracterizado. Me diz Dante, o quanto você ainda consegue ser estúpido? Todo mundo está tentando uma forma fácil de te explicar isso, mas parece que você é sensível demais para entender. - Vergil soltou Dante se afastando um pouco enquanto o mais novo se levantava com dificuldade.

— Eu… já perdi tudo. Minha mãe meu pai, que aliás eu nunca tive, e agora tenho que me conformar em te perder também? - Dante estava visivelmente abalado. – Eu não aguento mais isso, Vergil! Toda vez que eu acredito que finalmente você se foi, você volta e mexe comigo de novo, dai quando eu penso que a gente vai ficar bem você… - Dante apontava em direção a Lady - … você estraga tudo outra vez. Mas desta vez, foi a última!

Sem que Vergil pudesse esboçar alguma reação de defesa, Dante rapidamente saca Rebelion e desfere um golpe único e certeiro.

— NÃOOOO!!!

My Lady grita antes das primeiras gotas de sangue finalmente começarem a manchar o chão de vermelho.

Dante cai de joelhos. Sabia que acabara de cometer um crime horrível; do qual nem mesmo ele se perdoaria algum dia.


	10. Mas que bebe?

My Lady cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue pela boca, enquanto continuava segurando a Rebelion presa em seu abdômen. A moça começava a entrar em choque devido ao ferimento profundo.

Dante permanecia paralisado, com a mão ainda estendida em direção a espada. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se mover. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. Nunca, jamais, teve a intenção de feri-la, pois por mais que estivesse profundamente magoado com ela, a garota sempre foi sua melhor companhia humana.

O pior de tudo é que Dante já tinha certeza que a moça estava grávida.

Dante olhou novamente o ferimento no abdômen de My Lady; sentiu náuseas pelo que havia feito.

Na verdade, toda a sua intenção assassina naquele momento, era para ser direcionada a Vergil. Sim, Dante iria mesmo matá-lo, aliás, essa não seria a primeira vez que faria algo assim, então, lá no fundo, era apenas a forma de Dante chamar a atenção do irmão para si. Mas novamente, My Lady ficou do lado de Vergil; inclusive acabara de dar a vida por ele. Era muita coisa mesmo, e Dante se sentiu ainda pior com isso. A criança realmente só podia ser do seu irmão, seu sobrinho, e agora ele havia acabado de matá-la. Será que o amor que a garota nutria por Vergil era maior que pelo próprio filho? Tinha algo muito errado nisso.

Vergil correu em direção a My Lady retirando a espada de seu abdômen. Uma quantidade absurda de sangue jorrou da ferida da moça.

— Por Sparda… Dante o que você fez? - Vergil estava em choque.

— Vergil… o bebe… o seu filho… – Lady levou uma mão trêmula até a barriga de Vergil.

— Não se preocupe com isso agora, fique quieta, pare de fazer esforços.

As portas do saguão se abriram, e duas pessoas entraram correndo.

Trish e o pai de My Lady pareciam já saber o que estava acontecendo ali.

— Vergil!? - a loira segurou o albino desesperada vendo sangue na blusa branca que ele usava, enquanto Arkhan verificava a situação da filha.

— Eu estou bem, o sangue não é meu, mais a Lady… ela…

— Ela está morrendo! Tenho que levá-la rápido! - o pai da moça começava a entrar em pânico.

Rapidamente, Dante a pegou no colo indo em direção a porta. Saiu entrando no carro de Trish, colocando a moça no banco do carona. Não ouve tempo de se perguntar ou explicar nada, e Dante partiu com a moça para o hospital que ficava bem perto dali.

Ao chegarem lá, Dante entrou correndo com My Lady nos braços. Ele estava sem o sobretudo e coberto de sangue. O médico veio correndo em direção a eles.

— Oh meu deus! - o médico mostrou desespero. – O senhor está bem? Esse sangue não é seu, certo? O bebe! E o bebe?

Dante ficou um pouco perdido e ainda mais abalado. Não sabia como contar – e se devia contar – que não havia mais bebe algum.

— Não o sangue não é meu é da Lady, por favor salve ela… pelo menos ela.

O médico pareceu se tranquilizar ao saber que o sangue ali era apenas da mulher. Dante não teve reação alguma a não ser sentar e sofrer ali enquanto via a amiga sendo levada as presas para a emergência.

Depois de um tempo uma enfermeira apareceu no corredor. Ela se dirigiu a Dante.

— Sua amiga está bem, conseguimos estancar o sangramento e religar os órgão afetados.

Dante apenas sorriu aliviado.

Antes que a mulher saísse, Dante a chamou novamente.

— Espere… e o bebe, ela realmente perdeu o bebe?

A mulher o olhou confusa.

— Desculpe senhor, mas ela não estava grávida; nunca esteve.


	11. Precisando que você abra essa porta!

Já era madrugada quando Dante deixou o hospital.

Assim que viu Trish chegando com o pai de My Lady, saiu sorrateiro. Não queria ter “aquela conversa” com os dois. Até mesmo porque tinha dúvidas que talvez não devessem ser esclarecidas.

Sua cabeça estava a mil, não sabia por onde começar a procurar respostas; ou melhor, não queria.

Foi essa a conclusão assim que chegou a entrada da casa de Lady.

Dante entrou no imenso casarão que agora estava vazio, exceto por ele e Vergil; e por mais alguém.

Subiu as escadas caminhando pelo corredor até visualizar uma porta, de onde saia um fraco feixe de luz. Deu alguns passos apressados e amaldiçoou o chão quando este rangeu, fazendo um som desagradável e alto ecoar pelo vazio da casa.

Como esperado, escutou um barulho de chaves girando e a porta sendo trancada por dentro. Parou bem em frente o local encostando-se ali, na madeira fria.

Dante escorregou pela porta sentando-se de costas no chão gelado. O albino ficou um tempão pensando na merda de vida que teve até agora.

— Você nunca teve nada com a My Lady, teve Vergil?

Dante não obteve resposta alguma. Mas não precisava, pois ele já sabia a resposta.

— E ela nunca esteve grávida, não é mesmo? - ainda na falta de resposta Dante continuou. – Mas isso não significa que não exista um bebe… certo, Vergil? - agora Dante teve que se segurar para sua voz sair com um tom normal.

Mesmo diante o silêncio do irmão, Dante pode ouvi-lo escorregando pela porta, exatamente como ele mesmo havia feito há pouco.

E quem foi que disse que demônios não choram?

Os irmãos Sparda agora choravam em silêncio, cada um no seu canto. Cada um com a sua dor; seus arrependimentos.

— Me desculpe por tudo! Principalmente, pelas coisas horríveis que eu disse a você… a vocês! - era quase palpável, a dor nas palavras de Dante.

Vergil chorou ainda mais ao ouvir aquilo da boca do irmão mais novo.

Mesmo chorando muito, o mais velho se levantou rapidamente abrindo a porta, mas tudo o que encontrou foi uma sacola de papel, com uma pequenina peça de roupa bem familiar.


	12. Quem se importa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que a coisa tá indo... e ops!!! E Dante Sparda; vacilão!kkkkkk

Vergil ouviu uma batida na porta. Olhou para o relógio ainda assustado e sonolento; eram quatro horas da manhã. Se levantou com certa dificuldade e foi até a porta abri-la. Do outro lado, Dante sorriu meio sem jeito, como havia feito pelas duas últimas semanas em que esteve ali. Ao adentrar o local, o mais novo não resistiu em bagunçar ainda mais os cabelos sedosos do irmão, que revirou os olhos com toda aquela infantilidade de sempre.

Desde o acidente horrível com My Lady, o pai da moça tinha viajado a negócios deixando a casa aos cuidados de Vergil, que agora vivia ali. My Lady, que continuava em observação no hospital, disse a Dante que ele poderia esquecer tudo aquilo desde que se comprometesse a cuidar de Vergil na sua ausência.

Trish sabia que, na verdade, Lady jamais ficaria ressentida com Dante, e que ela estava apenas tentando unir os irmãos novamente; mesmo ainda amando Vergil.

Durante essas duas semanas, Dante ficou de olho no mais velho, apenas no caso de algo sério acontecer. Mas se recusava a conversar com ele sobre o bebe; embora o próprio Vergil também evitasse ao máximo tocar no assunto. Ele sabia que Dante estava perdido e confuso com tudo aquilo.

O mais novo se jogou em cima do sofá fazendo sinal para que Vergil se sentasse ao seu lado. Vergil se sentou na outra ponta do sofá, bem longe dos enormes braços de Dante, que, totalmente emburrado, mostrou a língua para o irmão.

— Soube que a Lady sai hoje do hospital.

— Que ótimo, agora já posso dispensar a babá! - Vergil riu da cara feia de Dante.

— Azar o seu, sabe que a Lady nunca vai deixar você se empanturrar de pizza e sorvete como eu deixo, né? - Dante parecia orgulhoso do “tratamento de rei” que pensava dar ao irmão mais velho.

— Imbecil, é a primeira coisa boa que vai me acontecer quando eu me livrar de você; chega dessa merda de me entupir de pizza e sorvete!

— Qual é Verg! Você sabe que agora você tem que comer bastante.

— Comer bem seu burro, e não bastante.

— Comer bastante é comer bem, maninho. - Dante parou de rir e ficou um tempo olhando para a barriga de Vergil. – Não, acho que você tem razão. Se eu não me engano não era para você estar de uns… sei lá, quatro meses?

— Eu estou, anta! Por quê?

— Parece que tá de oito! É melhor eu parar de te dar esse monte de comida, ou a Lady vai me matar.

— Vai nada. - Vergil tentou mudar de assunto bem rápido. – Ela fica toda feliz quando você fala de mim, lá no hospital; mulher traiçoeira, devia é me defender de você.

— Cala a boca Vergil, é exatamente por isso que ela tá lá, naquele hospital. Espero que ela se recupere logo. - havia muita sinceridade nas palavras de Dante.

— É, eu também, pois se eu tiver que fazer mais algum trabalho dela, vou pirar.

— Vergil, seu desgraçado! Como você pode ser tão insensível; mesmo assim? - Dante apontou para a barriga de Vergil.

— Pois é, sou insensível mesmo, tanto que não aguentei e acabei perfurando o abdômen dela com a minha espada… ah não, peraì, não fui eu!!

— Não era para ser ela, mas ainda bem que foi. E olha, eu tive um motivo, tá bem! - Dante pareceu chateado e aflito ao se relembrar daquilo.

— Ah é, e eu tenho… - Vergil começou a contar os papéis que Thrist trouxe com alguns “pequenos afazeres” que pertenciam a My Lady, mas, que ela julgou ser possível Vergil realizar; mesmo em sua atual condição. – … 50! - o albino terminou de contar jogando tudo em cima da mesa enquanto se levantava e pagava seu casaco e sua espada.

Dante segurou no batente da porta bloqueando a passagem do mais velho.

— Opa! Onde pensa que vai maninho… ainda mais levando isso! - Dante se referia a yamato.

— Trabalhar? Não sei se reparou mas agora, eu preciso mais do que nunca.

— Que precisa nada, você tá só querendo fugir da realidade. Você não consegue aceitar a sua situação atual.

— E por acaso você aceita, Dante… a minha situação atual?

Vergil ficou encarando Dante enquanto este apenas retirava a mão que impedia sua passagem.

— É! Foi o que eu pensei! - a voz do mais velho soou meio decepcionada.

E dizendo isso, Vergil saiu pela porta quase atropelando Dante que continuou imóvel ali, no mesmo lugar, vendo o outro se afastar na escuridão.


	13. Eles são meus!

No outro dia, Dante apareceu novamente para ver como o irmão estava. Desta vez, apenas entrou bem quietinho pela porta dos fundos.

Depois da última noite em que acabou brigando novamente com o mais velho, teve medo de que Vergil se trancasse no quarto e se recusasse a falar com ele de novo. Agradeceu aos céus por Trish ter levado Lady para a casa dela.

Era claro que Vergil não seria uma boa companhia para a moça naquele momento; pelo menos não com Dante por perto.

— Por que está aqui de novo, idiota?

Dante deu um pulo quando Vergil apareceu atrás dele fechando a porta com um baque seco.

— Quê? Como assim? Você saiu ontem a noite para caçar e me deixou aqui falando com as paredes, morrendo de medo de que algo ruim acontecesse. - Dante parecia nervoso com ele.

— Uhm, como se você se importasse! - Vergil lançou um olhar gelado ao irmão.

— Eu me importo! E além disso, eu disse que hoje ia te ajudar com as coisas do bebe, lembra?

— Verdade, tinha me esquecido.

Os dois subiram até o segundo andar, onde ficaria o quarto do bebe.

Chegando lá Vergil se sentou em uma poltrona branca e começou a ler um livro.

— Fala sério Vergil, você vai ajudar, né?

— Não! - o mais velho respondeu seco sem nem ao menos prestar atenção em Dante.

— Droga, vou acabar fazendo tudo errado.

— Você sempre faz!

Aquelas palavras deixaram Dante bem chateado, mas ele sabia que o irmão tinha motivos para dizer aquilo. Disfarçou e começou a trabalhar.

— Parece que você andou se empolgando nas comparas. - Dante remexia e bagunçava as coisas do bebe em cima da cama. – Olha só tem tanta coisa aqui.

— Tem o suficiente, Dante.

— O suficiente para dois bebes.

— Exatamente!

Dante parou na hora o que estava fazendo. Fitou Vergil, que agora o encarava como se esperasse alguma reação por parte do irmão mais novo.

— Uhmm… - foi o único som que o mais novo conseguiu produzir de imediato. – São dois? - Dante expressava timidez e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

— São… - Vergil também pareceu constrangido e inseguro em finalmente ter aquela conversa com Dante.

— Gêmeos?

— Com certeza? - Vergil revirou os olhos, é sério que Dante iria começar a fazer perguntas estúpidas logo agora?

Dante ficou visivelmente nervoso. Não sabia o que dizer ao irmão. Começou a caminhar pelo quarto passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Tem algo te incomodando, Dante?… “além de mim e dos bebes, é claro!” pensou Vergil, não exteriorizando a certeza de que era por causa deles que Dante estava chateado.

— Não… é só que… - Dante precisava dizer alguma coisa, qualquer uma que não deixasse o mais velho ainda mais nervoso. – É que você só comprou um berço… e eles são dois… então…

Era evidente que Dante não estava conseguindo manter algum argumento normal para falar sobre “os bebes”.

— Eles são pequenos, podem dividir. Além do mais, gêmeos gostam de ficar sempre juntos.

— É, eu sei, Verg.

Os dois trocaram um olhar silencioso. Era tão óbvio que aquele diálogo monótono não os levaria a lugar nenhum.

— Parece que vou ser o novo Sparda da família. Partindo do começo sabe; eu, você… – Dante fez uma longa pausa, como se fosse um tanto difícil continuar. – … os gêmeos.

— Só espero que eles não terminem assim, como nós. - a afirmação saiu como um desabafo do mais velho, que se levantou ficando de costas para o irmão.

— E quem disse que já terminamos, Vergil?

Dante se aproximou sorrateiro abraçando Vergil por trás. Ambos sentiram o corpo estremecer com o contato, que a tanto tempo não tinham um com o outro. Dante depositou um beijo suave no pescoço do mais velho que gemeu apenas com aquele singelo ato.

— Oh, perdão maninho, me esqueci o quão sensível você está agora. - Dante riu baixinho fazendo Vergil estreitar os olhos.

E lá estava ele, o velho e engraçadinho Dante Sparda.

— Por que, você acha isso ruim, Dante? - Vergil deslizou os dedos suavemente pela nuca do mais novo fazendo-o delirar.

— De jeito nenhum!

Dante puxou o queixo do irmão para unir seus lábios aos dele.

Desta vez, a intenção de Dante era realmente ser meigo com Vergil, porém, não parecia ser a vontade do mais velho, que rapidamente se virou o beijando afoito. Os braços do mais velho envolveram-no pelo pescoço puxando o corpo forte em sua direção. Os dois caminharam até Vergil bater contra a cama e cair sobre ela, com Dante totalmente preso a seu corpo.

Dante o olhou assustado.

— Vergil! Ficou louco, não faça isso… vai acabar se machucando.

— Mas você disse que nunca mais iria me machucar de novo, lembra?

— Eu sei, mas não abusa, tá?

— Abusar como… assim?

Vergil mordeu o lábio inferior de Dante beijando-o daquela forma sedenta de novo. As mãos do mais novo desceram apertando o corpo do irmão com vontade. Dante pulou assustado para trás ao ouvir Vergil soltar um gemido alto, que não pareceu ser de prazer.

— Meu Deus! Vergil desculpe, eu…

— Calma, tudo bem é que você apertou a minha barriga. - Vergil parecia respirar com um pouco de dificuldade.

Dante tentou se levantar ainda um pouco abalado por quase ter machucado Vergil e os bebes, mas teve seu braço brutalmente puxado, sendo jogado com violência de volta na cama. Dante não pode conter um sorriso com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade, vendo o mais velho subir em cima do seu corpo; nunca tinha visto o irmão agir daquela forma tão dominadora antes.

Mesmo assim, Dante empurrou Vergil, fazendo-o cair de cara no colchão.

— O que pensa que tá fazendo, idiota? - Vergil parecia muito furioso.

— Deixa isso para lá Vergil, se formos for até o fim, sabe que eu vou te machucar, não sabe?

Vergil suspirou derrotado se sentando na cama, ajeitando os cabelos para trás.

— É eu sei, me desculpe. - Vergil se levantou indo em direção a janela, parando para observar o movimento lá fora. – Isso não vai mais se repetir.

O mais novo acompanhou seu passos. Abraçou-o por trás novamente, fazendo com que Vergil tivesse que se apoiar na moldura para não ir ao chão.

— Isso vai se repetir maninho, muitas vezes ainda. - Dante beijou seu pescoço, voltando a deixar Vergil desesperado. – Mas não agora! - o mais novo se afastou em direção a porta.

Quando Dante abriu a porta deu de cara com My Lady.

A garota estava muito pálida, mas sustentava a mesma expressão carrancuda de sempre.

— Dante? O que faz aqui a essa hora? Achei que você só viesse à noite, para dar uma olhada no Vergil.

— Ele veio me ajudar com as coisas do bebe. - Vergil não costumava se manifestar quando os dois conversavam, mas depois da última vez, achou melhor não arriscar.

Lady olhou pelo quarto, mas tudo o que viu foi a bagunça de sempre; ainda mais bagunçada.

— Bom já que estava aqui podia pelo menos ter montado o berço, né? - a moça deu um sorriso vitorioso.

Dante sorriu na mesma intensidade, arrancando um bico de Lady.

— Não se preocupe Lady, eu já montei o quarto todo, mas não aqui. Afinal esse não é o lugar deles.

Se Lady ficou furiosa e Dante se sentia vitorioso, nem uma dessas expressões superou o sentimento de felicidade de Vergil, que dessa vez, não conseguiu vestir sua máscara fria e séria de sempre.


	14. Lar, doce lar...

A cara de felicidade, que Vergil manteve durante todo o caminho até a agência, sumiu, assim que o mais velho subiu apressado os degraus e abriu as portas dos quartos no andar de cima.

— Bom você sabe que aquele sorrisinho da My Lady me irrita, e eu não podia deixar ela ganhar; não vocês! - Dante tentava se justificar ao ver a cara de poucos amigos do irmão ao descobrir que não tinha quarto montado nenhum, os esperando ali.

— Uhm, bem a sua cara mesmo, idiota! - o fato de Dante ter admitido que não deixaria ninguém levá-los, fez Vergil sorrir novamente.

— Mas, eu comprei tudo; olha. - Dante pegou a mão do irmão o guiando até uma sala aos fundos. Lá sim, havia muita coisa. Tudo parecia bem dividido entre o azul e o rosa.

— Eu não sabia se seria uma menina ou um menino; então comprei os dois. - Dante se adiantou em explicar, assim que viu a cara de confusão do mais velho. – Pelo menos eu acertei em comparar tudo dobrado, né?

— É, nem sempre você erra, Dante!

— É, agora mesmo… - Dante se aproximou perigosamente do irmão o envolvendo em um abraço terno. – … eu sei que você precisa de um pouco mais de mim.

— Ei, vai com calma, idiota!

Vergil crispou os lábios com irritação. Estava mesmo demorando para o mais novo começar com as gracinhas. Mesmo assim, correspondeu sem receios ao abraço de Dante.

Dante tentou pegar Vergil no colo, mas, nem ao menos conseguiu movê-lo do lugar. Coçou a nuca envergonhado, quando Vergil girou os olhos com a sua tentativa falha de ser romântico.

— Desculpe é que homens são pesados; você então… nossa senhora!

— Como se alguma vez na vida você tivesse pegado uma mulher no colo. - Vergil sorriu maldoso. – Provavelmente arrasta elas pelos cabelos.

— Elas gostam!

— Vadias gostam de qualquer coisa; até mesmo de você.

Um sorrisinho vitorioso se formou no rosto de Dante Sparda.

— Ah é, Vergil?

O mias velho cerrou os dentes irritado. Era óbvio que ele amava Dante, e o mais novo sabia muito bem disso.

— Tudo bem, Verg! - Dante o abraçou por trás o guiando até a cama. – Você gostando ou não, o fato é que agora eu não posso mais ser aquele filho da puta com você. Parece que vou ter que esperar mais um pouco, né!

Vergil ignorou a conversinha idiota do irmão, e olhou para a enorme cama de casal ali. Pelo que se lembrava, Dante mantinha a sua velha cama de ferro retorcido desde a infância. Ele gostava de dizer que era uma relíquia dos Sparda. Talvez, aquele simples móvel, fosse uma pequena prova de que Dante, estava se preparando para a sua volta; a sua e dos bebes.

— O que foi, por que está feliz Verg? Gostou da cama é? - Realmente, Vergil não estava tendo muito sucesso em segurar toda a sua felicidade em ser acolhido assim por Dante.

— Uhm, é muito bonita e bem grande. - Vergil se jogou nela com tudo, fazendo Dante quase ter um ataque.

— Vergil, seu palhaço!! Eu já disse para você tomar cui… - Vergil não esperou pelos sermões de Dante, para ele tomar cuidado com os bebes. Agarrou o mais novo pelo casaco e o trouxe para um beijo. – Você não disse que isso não ia mais se repetir? - Dante até tentou parecer forte ao perguntar aquilo, mas, aquele olhar perverso do irmão o estava matando.

— E não foi você quem disse que isso ainda se repetiria; muitas vezes?

— É mas, não agora.

— Mas eu quero agora! Você não pode negar, é um desejo, Dante!

— Olha, eu sempre achei ridícula essas histórias de desejos de grávidas, mas, desse ai, eu gostei bastante.

— Uhm, então, talvez eu queira te comer agora.

— Tá louco? E se eu acabar igual a você?

— Mas e se eu quiser?

— Bom ai não vai ter jeito, eu vou ter que deixar, né!

— Sério, e por quê?

— Porque senão, nossos filhos, vão nascer com cara de gay.

— Pronto, Dante já perdi a vontade.

— Sério? Que pena então deixa comigo que eu… - Dante veio engatinhando para cima de Vergil que estreitou os olhos, furioso.

Vergil jogou um travesseiro e uma coberta na cara de Dante.

— Eu disse que “perdi a vontade”! Tenha bons sonhos, Dante Sparda; no sofá!


End file.
